Affection is Infection
by Megustamuffins
Summary: Allen Walker never expected to become friends with the stoic Kanda Yuu, much less fall in love with him. Highschool is tough enough without an angsty Jap everywhere he turns, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and as much as he tries, he cannot rid himself of these feelings. If Affection is Infection, Allen has got it bad. Allen's POV sequel to Affection is a Weed.


**Here it is! The second part of Affection is a Weed! The "Affection" plot and same timeline, just from Allen's POV.**

**You don't need to have read the first one, but I would recommend checking it out.**

* * *

My name is Allen, Allen Walker. I am the kind of guy who smiles a lot, or at least that is what Lavi told me.

Lavi is this red-headed flirt who grabbed me from the minute I entered my new high school and proclaimed himself my tour guide.

And that ended with my first mistake of the year, I overreacted. This stupid, arrogant prissy prick, or Kanda Yuu, decided he would rather turn his snobby nose up at me rather than say hello.

So I may have been a tad bit of a jerk, and I may have attempted to start something. But that asshole totally deserved it. And I kind of do feel bad for hitting that table.

So I apologized, which ended with my hand throbbing. But I really didn't let it show, but hell that guy has a bloody strong handshake.

So anyway, that day was the day my whole life changed.

Turns out the asshole lived right across from me. And for the first week we were yelling at each other. He started it, by calling my music shit. There is nothing wrong with fancying the 80s. Really, I think he just wanted to get on my fucking nerves. Well, mission accomplished.

So I decided to hit back and move my ass over there to annoy him. And it took care of two of my problems.

First, Cross. Cross, my gay ass master was way too loud. And a scholarship student like me couldn't focus with that dipshits music blaring and the sound of laughing and possibly high women. So to avoid the buying earplugs route I did the next best thing.

I asked Kanda for help, or at least, silence. I know he practically lived alone, because his father was a painter who traveled a lot, according to Lavi, and boy was his house nice and quiet.

Second, well, the schoolwork of course. I skipped a grade so I also had the wonderfully bright, sarcasm heavily placed there, Kanda Yuu for assistance.

So it fell into routine. Every day after school I would storm into my house, change into sweat clothes, throw something at Cross and then flee over to Kanda's.

And honestly, I grew to not hate him. First off, he was a asshole. But he had a heart buried somewhere in the muscular chest. Emphasis on somewhere.

Like for one, he didn't yell or curse at Lenalee. He was at least polite to women. Me, not so much.

But the other good thing about him, is he was a great listener. Sure he told me to "shut the hell up" more than once, but I saw no judgment in those ice blue eyes. Not that I looked in them often. I have my pride.

So we were kind of friends. If you could even call us that. Our friendship consisted of punches, kicks and bloody noses.

And boy could Kanda Yuu throw a punch.

But when Lavi somehow found Cross's stash of booze, and while Cross was out on some cruise, that is when it happened. I should have known a drunken game of truth or dare was a really bad idea.

It ended with a half-naked Lenalee, a tattooed Lavi and worst of all, a kiss.

A really long, and really good kiss. I was more than sure my drunk mind was over exaggerating.

But turns out it wasn't. And even through that drunkenness clouding my mind, I still felt something. Besides Kanda's extreme disconcertion in this situation, I felt a spark. Or something like that, I really didn't want to ponder about it. Plus, I was more that drunk. I was flat out plastered.

So under the false pretense of a war, I kissed him again. And it was just a good, if not better.

And that started this whole thing.

Kanda was under the impression I was doing this to screw with him, piss him off. But really, really I think I may have liked that asshole. Or at least his mouth.

So I started being daring. I sneaked in his room, slept in his bed, held his hand. And I knew this was only going to end badly, because he thought I was trying to piss him off. When really, really I just was obsessed.

Until I met Tyki, that is. He was really hot, older than me and really nice. He was literally the whole package.

But I couldn't do it. I felt like I was, dare I say it, cheating on Kanda. Yep, cheating on an asshole whose sole purpose on earth was to make me suffer.

I still relented though, I never kissed Tyki. My own boyfriend was ignored while I was off gallivanting with a man who hated me.

My life really sucked.

So then, out of the blue, when Kanda was over, Tyki came to the door. I crept downstairs, leaving the pissed off asshole in my room, and that is when the fight started.

Tyki was yelling some shit about feelings. He accused me of cheating, of loving someone else. Sure, I never kissed, held hands with or even hugged Tyki, but I sort of liked him. Well, and his face.

But in the end, I knew I had to choose. Living life tormenting myself with a man that hated me, or go with the man that obviously was in love with me. And I made the wrong choice, but the right one to me. I said goodbye to Tyki, and his nice wavy hair and beautiful golden eyes, and slammed that door.

Then I got tackled from behind by the one and only Kanda Yuu. Who oddly enough kissed me on the lips, willingly. And it was bliss.

It was like sinking into a really deep sea of blue, while getting stung by a bunch of really nice jellyfish. I felt like I was going to pass out. And then it stopped, and Kanda Yuu ran away. Literally. He sprinted across the yard into his house. He still denies it, but I was there. I saw that scared, sad and confused look all over his face.

He stayed in his room, refusing to talk to me. He would just glare at me from his window as I tried everything to get him to come out. I danced, played charades, and even wrote on a white board and pasted it to my window.

But he stayed like that. Until I broke into his house, and slipped into his bed. Then I got shoved out, and hit over the head with a pillow.

But somehow I still woke up in his room that morning, my hair a mess and my pants ripped from when I had got caught on his fence. And he was staring at me. And really, it wasn't that creepy.

Because there was something tender in that look. It was like in that moment, I was looking at someone else. And that person was beautiful. So I did whatever any hormone raging teenage boy would have done.

I literally jumped him, pinned him to the bed and pecked him on the lips. Then I ran. For dear, dear life.

I cried the day he left for college. He came over, kissed me on the cheek, and then waved goodbye as he left the driveway in a brand new black compact car. His bags, his fabled sword and a violin waved at me from the back seats window as he drove away.

Finally, one year later, I graduated from high school. I ranked 5th in my class. And the first thing I did was find out where Kanda was.

And in the middle of the night I snuck in his shared apartment. And fell asleep on the couch while trying to figure out what the hell I was doing.

And when he reluctantly allowed me to stay in his room, in his bed at that, I enrolled at that college.

I didn't tell him why. I just did it.

He was headed for a martial arts major, and me a degree in music. Specifically, the piano.

So once again I lived with Kanda. I was part of his life. And on rare occasions I would see that tender, gentle creature I had observed once before.

And it took my breath away.

Literally. I passed out the first time.

Anyway, so when he got that degree and left I cried again. One, because I didn't want to pay for my own apartment, and two because I figured it out. I loved Kanda Yuu, selfish, and annoying asshole, and I couldn't help it.

He was just, perfect. Perfect for me that is.

So again I completed my schooling and headed after the man I loved. And somehow, with some Cross influence and hidden twisted tactics, I got a job.

And it just happened to be at the exact school that Kanda Yuu taught self-defense. How was I supposed to know? I just went for the music teacher slot that was oddly enough wide open.

So for the third time in my life, I went back to high school tricks. And I snuck in his room. And got in his bed, wrapped my arms around that delectable waist and fell asleep. So when he woke up, freaked out, then pulled me into a half-hug, half-choke hold I felt my heart explode.

Literally, I passed out again. I blamed lack of air.

So I was now once more living with the man, the man I not so secretly loved.

And I made sure everyone knew it.

That is precisely why my students were not confused when their tests were graded with a blue marker spelling failure on all but two. They just smiled, and exchanged looks I clearly saw, and handed them back in. And I was about to cry for the third time in my short and emotional life.

Because I loved my short-tempered, pillow-hiding, asshole of a boyfriend. And that walking pit of rudeness, brute tendencies and bullshit loved me too.

And for the record, I really do hate him.

But I love him more.

And just a hint, I highly doubt that Kanda will admit half of this. Because he is a sadistic, rude and selfish bastard. But ladies and other gay men, back off. That bastard is all mine.

* * *

**Done! Haha, this was so fun to write. Amazingly easier than writing Affection is a Weed.**

**So review, and if you haven't read Affection is a Weed I would recommend it. Some cute little parts of this story will be explained by Kanda's POV! Haha. This is an amazing sequel, and I am finally done with the Affection Duology.**

**Anway be on the lookout for the next installment of Meeting Again, on the 22nd.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**Shout out to ~Burbs-Chan on deviantArt for the cover pic! Adorable!**


End file.
